


I Love You

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Loving A Racer [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Johnny Tran/Jesse, Love, M/M, Marriage, Possessive Johnny Tran, Slash, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Johnny asks Jesse the big question.





	

Title: I Love You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Fast and Furious

Series: none

Pairings: Jesse/Johnny Tran

Characters: Jesse, Johnny Tran, Dominic Toretto.

Summary: Johnny asks Jesse the big question.

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Marry me?"

Jess froze in the middle of chewing to glance towards the asian man seated beside him at the living room table. Johnny Tran didn't say anything else as he removed a velvet box from his pocket and placed in onto the table in front of Jesse. The show completely forgotten as the two stared at each other.

"Johnny?" Jeseed asked keeping his eyes glued to his boyfriend of eight months.

"Open it." Johnny said he moved closer his breath fanning over his ear. Jesse finally glanced down to the velvet box.

Whining in the back of his throat, Jesse grabbed the box with shaking hands reached out and grabbed the soft box. Opening the box, Jesse fought back his tears as he pulled out the simple gold ring. Jesse never liked flashy things but the ring was just beautiful. Turning it Jesse wiped away his fallen tears as he saw the engraving inside. It read _to my little mechanic who rebuilt my heart_ inside of the inner part of the ring.

"How? When? What?" Jesse rushed out as he stared at the ring before Johnny Tran.

Johnny smiled as he grabbed the ring before sliding it slowly onto Jesse's finger, "You know how I been busy with work?" 

Jesse nod. 

"Well this was what kept me busy. I just had to get the finishing touches done. I love you and I always will. I can't imagine life without you and I never want to."

"Dom-" Jesse opened to argue but Johnny cut him off with a shake of his head.

"I'll talk to Toretto. I'll go through all of that for you, Jesse. Now will you marry me?"

Jesse looked down to the ring on his finger and back to Johnny Tran. He stared at Jesse, his almond eyes waiting for any sign of anything.

Gulping away the baseball size knot in his throat Jesse nodded. "I wanna hear you say it." Johnny Tran whispered as he leaned closer into Jesse's face. Jesse blushed as he opened and closed his mouth repeating before he worked up the courage.

"Ye-es. I will marry you."

Johnny Tran smiled brightly before slamming his lips to Jesse painfully hard making their teeth scratching uncomfortably. Throwing his arms around Johnny's strong shoulders pulling them closer. Johnny's hands gripped the back of Jesse's waist pulling them closer until Jesse was fully resting in his lap. Chest to chest Jesse could feel the crazy beating of Tran's heart against his chest.

"You are mine now." Jesse blushed at the realization that he did just agree to marry Johnny Tran, the same Johnny Tran that Dom hated.

Oh this was going to be a interesting story for the future.

* * *

"You still have to get Dom's blessing." Jesse muttered against his fiancé lips. Johnny groaned but didn't stop the kiss.


End file.
